


King Sonic: Return of Robotnik

by Anastasian_Dreamer



Category: Sonic Underground, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Merging, Eggman Wins?!, Lore Rewrite, Show and game merging, Sonic and the Black Knight, it's complicated - Freeform, only kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasian_Dreamer/pseuds/Anastasian_Dreamer
Summary: When the truth of Sonic’s past comes to light, he’s forced to take up the role that he prayed wouldn’t be necessary. Sonic now has to face a man only he and Knuckles know. Dr. Robotnik is back with his old plans, leaving the fool that was Eggman in the dusty wastelands. Can King Sonic combine his two kingdoms successfully and protect them? What will he lose in the process?





	1. Chapter 1

It had been three years since Sonic defeated Merlina, who had confessed that there was no way to return him home. He had accepted it and settled into the Camelot Kingship nicely, though he was an unorthodox king. He insisted on wandering the kingdom and helping the people himself. 

It did come off as odd, however, that Sonic knew exactly when and where he had to act properly. It was almost as if he had been royalty all his life. The only time he was completely relaxed was when he was visiting the blacksmith, Miles. 

It was this strangeness that found Miles, Caliburn, and Merlina meeting with the Knights of the Round Table one night when Sonic was meant sleeping. 

“What is this about Merlina? Why summon all of us here so late at night?” Gawain said. 

“I summoned you all here because of a conversation Miles and I had when he was offered the position as King Sonic’s personal blacksmith yesterday.” Merlina said. “We spoke about our king and the tales that we, his fellows in battle and court, were told differs greatly from what he told the young blacksmith.” 

“What do you mean? How does it differ?” Percival asked. 

“Each of us asked him a different question about himself.” Caliburn said. “Merlina asked about his bloodline and was told that he was a commoner. I asked him about his history and was told that he fought in a war that has yet to end.” 

“Yes, and we asked him about his family and were told that he only had friends left.” Lancelot said. “He refused to say any more on the topic.” 

“What does this have-.” Percival started. “Wait. What did he say to you, Blacksmith Miles?” 

“Well, I asked him similar questions. He kind of avoided answering at first, but one evening he asked me to join him on a run. I didn’t have any work to do, so I joined him.” Miles began. “He took me to the top of a hill just outside of town and said that he had a story that would answer my questions.” 

“Do you remember this tale? Could you tell us?” Lancelot asked. 

“I told Merlina when she wondered about what happened to his family.” Nodding, Miles spoke again. “It went like this…”

 

“That is the end of the story.” Miles shook his head. 

“Why would he lie to us about this?” Percival asked. 

Footsteps echoed in the hall outside the room, going unnoticed by its occupants, trailing to a stop just outside the door. 

“I have noticed a trend when we have gone out, as of late.” Caliburn said. “Whenever we came across children playing, he stopped for a while and got this look on his face. It was almost as if he was seeing some bittersweet memory instead of what was really there.” 

“Do you think he is becoming homesick?” Lancelot suggested. 

Merlina sighed. “Perhaps, but I can’t pull specific beings from another world. All the summoning spells I know only bring those that fate choses.” 

Percival shook her head. “If we can’t send him home, nor bring his friends here, how can we help him?” 

“He needs someone to confide in completely, someone he can trust as totally as he did Miles’ counterpart.” Gawain said. 

“Maybe that’s exactly who we need, this ‘Tails’ person.” Caliburn said. “Every summoning spell requires a specific trait be named. Merlina, when you summoned Sir Sonic, what trait did you name?” 

“Why would a summons spell need something like that?” Miles asked. 

“It helps to pinpoint who the magic will bring. For King Sonic, I named bravery and swiftness. I think I see what you are trying to suggest, Caliburn.” Merlina wondered. 

“What is it?” Lancelot asked. 

“If I can get the wording right, it might be possible to name certain traits in order to trick the magic into summoning King Sonic’s companion Tails over any others.” Merlina said. “I will need to speak with Lady Nimue.” 

“It might work.” Gawain said. 

“It’s all for the better, as well.” Percival said. “If we can figure out how to maintain a steady connection to the world Mobius, we can help eliminate the threat causing their war.” 

The figure at the door smiled in a surprised fashion before walking away, muttering an unheard ‘thanks you guys’ as he went. 

“We can discuss that part later.” Miles said. 

“The young blacksmith is right.” Caliburn said. “For now, it is late. We need to rest for tomorrow.” With murmured agreements they bid each other good night, Caliburn vanishing to Sonic’s side. 

“I trust you heard enough.” Caliburn said. 

“I didn’t catch the beginning.” Sonic said as he walked to his room. “I only got there when you said I had been watching the kids, lately.” 

“Just as well, I suppose. You didn’t miss much beyond young Miles sharing the truth of your past.” Caliburn said, following Sonic closely. “Why did you only tell him the truth?” 

Sonic hummed distantly. “I don’t know, really. In Mobius, I didn’t tell anyone who didn’t already know because they reminded me of what could be if Eggman stopped being a constant threat. Here…” 

Caliburn understood, then, what his wielder meant. “They remind you of what could have been from the start.” Sonic nodded as they entered his room. 

“Time for bed, Caliburn.” Sonic stuck the sword on the bedside stand. “Good night.” 

“Good night, King Sonic.” 

 

The next morning, despite the late night, they were all up at dawn. Sonic, a little apprehensive about last night, went on a morning run to greet Lady Nimue, as he usually did. 

“Morning, Nim!” Sonic skid to a stop at the edge of the lake. 

Caliburn sighed at the greeting. “Must you be so casual with a sacred spirit?” 

“Hey, we’ve known her for a little over three years now!” Sonic protested. “I think I’ve earned the right to be a little familiar with her.” 

Nimue appeared then with a light giggle. “That you have, Sir Sonic. I appreciate the company too.” 

Sonic grinned, rubbing the top of his nose to hide a blush. “Hey, you’re a cool gal, Nim. You can just call me Sonic.” 

“Thank you, Sonic.” Nimue said. “You know, the way you talk has always been so strange. After three years, however, I think you’ve started losing your odd accent.” 

“Oh?” Sonic paused at that. “You know that reminds me. The others had a meet up last night.” 

“Without you?” Nimue asked. “What was it about?” 

“It was about Sir Sonic.” Caliburn said. 

“Yeah. Apparently they noticed my reminiscing and got worried.” Sonic said. “Miles told the others about my past and they voted to try and bring Tails over.” 

“How wonderful!” Nimue said with a clap. 

“By the way, Merlina should be coming for a visit soon to discuss how to make that happen.” Caliburn said. 

“It’s actually rather simple.” Nimue said. “If she combines a scrying spell with a summoner spell, she should be able to summon whoever she wants. She’ll need to verify the person’s aura first, however.” 

“So it  _ is _ possible, then?” Sonic said, surprised that it could be so easy. 

“It is.” Nimue said. “Of course, it will be very difficult to pull off. Merging spells is a very complex process-” 

A sudden booming interrupted Nimue, startling Sonic into a battle ready stance. Looking around Nimue spotted the source. 

“Sonic, above the Castle!” Nimue pointed to the sky above where the castle would be. 

Looking up at the sky, Sonic saw a familiar sight. There was a magic portal hovering there, small yet incredibly high. If something, or someone, fell from that height, they would shatter, and fall something did. 

The portal wavered a moment before dropping something, a green glittering followed by glints of seven other colors. 

Sonic knew what they were. “I’ll come back and tell you what happened!” Sonic shouted to Nimue before snatching up Caliburn and running off at high speed. 

 

At the castle, the knights rushed to the top of the tower, leaping from roof to roof. 

“We must catch them, now!” Percival called. “Gawain, you and I will go for the people. Lancelot see what you can do about those gemstones.” 

Percival, leaping high and swift, caught an echidna that looked like   Gawain first and placed him on a balcony. She leapt up again and caught an injured hedgehog, similar in appearance to Lady Nimue. Looking up to see that Lancelot and Gawain had landed in the courtyard with the other people and the gems, Percival called inside to a guard. 

“Go get a healer, now! This girl is injured!” The guard rushed off. 

In the courtyard, Gawain and Lancelot looked at their unexpected guests with worry and suspicion. 

“I assume that these are the companions that His Majesty spoke of.” Lancelot said. 

“I assume so. He did mention that they looked like us.” Gawain said. There was a rush of wind, heralding the arrival of their king, making them kneel to the new arrival. “Your Majesty, they were sighted falling from the portal.” 

“I know.” Sonic said. “We saw the Master Emerald fall from as far as the Misty Lake. You did well to catch them.” 

“King Sonic,” A guard ran up to them and knelt. “I apologize for the interruption, but Sir Percival bade me tell you that the pink hedgehog she caught was injured grievously. She said that the woman looked like the Lady Nimue.” 

Sonic looked at the guard, startled. “Nimue? That would be Amy. Where are they?” 

“Sir Percival is waiting for you in the throne room. The headhealer has taken the woman to his quarters with Lady Merlina to attempt to save her life.” The guard said. 

“That bad? Alright. Get some other guards here and help Gawain and Lancelot bring these two and the Emeralds inside. Then send someone to the Misty Lake to tell Lady Nimue what happened.” Sonic said, dismissing the guard. “Lancelot, Gawain, be sure they get checked over and settled in the rooms near mine. Join Percival and I in the throne room with the Sacred Emeralds once that’s done.” 

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Gawain said. 

“It will be done.” Lancelot said. 

“Good. I trust you two.” Sonic ran off into the castle. 

“I’ll take one of the guards and bring the guests to the nursemaids to have them cared for.” Gawain said. 

“Good. I will have the rest help me transport these Sacred Emeralds to the throne room.” Lancelot said. 

“We can meet there.” Gawain shook his head as he turned. “At least we will not have to worry about the meeting last night.” 

Lancelot, seeing the returning guards, told two to help Gawain and directed the rest to help him transport the Sacred Emeralds to the Throne room with the king. 

Gawain picked up a young two tailed fox, letting the guards pick up the black hedgehog and his lookalike. It was a short walk to the doctor’s quarters where the nursemaids had their own room where they worked. Gawain dismissed the guard assisting him, getting a report from a nurse before leaving to join his king in the throne room. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Gawain got there, several guards were leaving with a noticeable pride puffing their chests. He entered the room to see a raised platform for the Sacred Emeralds just behind the Throne. 

 

The Throne room, being the room that sustained the most damage in the battle against Merlina, had been rebuilt to match the glory that Camelot saw him with. The room was long and wide, big enough to fit the kingdom’s people inside with ample room left over. Between the columns on the walls were tapestries of kings of the past, the two on the back wall behind the throne were of Sonic himself. The one on the right was of him pulling Caliburn from the stone, his right hand encased in an armor glove. The one on the left was of him striking down Merlina’s Dark Queen form, depicted in such a way that it made it look like she had been corrupted by darkness. The throne itself was gold, ornate and inlaid with gemstones matching Sonic’s blue fur. It looked rather intimidating with the Master Emerald glowing behind it. 

 

“Gawain, good, your here.” Sonic said. 

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Gawain kneeled before him. “The Head Nurse bade me tell you that the girl isn’t doing well. The others are fine, however, only lightly wounded and exhausted.” 

Sonic winced. “Did she mention what was wrong with Amy?” 

“She said it was a poisoned wound, Your Majesty.” Gawain said. “They were attempting to hold it off until Merlina could identify it when I left.” 

Sighing, Sonic sat heavily in his throne. He wasn’t sure what happened to lead to this, but he knew it wasn’t good. 

“Sir Sonic?” Caliburn questioned. 

“Is something the matter, my king?” Lancelot asked. 

“I have to know what happened.” Sonic said. “Mobius has a criminal charge called Oath Breaking. I managed to catch the warmonger of the country, named Robotnik, once and extract a sacred oath.” He got up and walked around to stand by the largest emerald behind him. “This is the Master Emerald and its smaller Chaos Emeralds. They’re the most sacred and divine objects in the kingdom. An oath made in front of them, their names invoked, is more binding than a swear on your life. To break this oath is to forfeit your spirit to forever without rest. The laws reflect that.” Sonic brushed a hand on the Master Emerald’s surface. 

“Being an Oathbreaker is the worst offense, then?” Percival asked. 

Sonic nodded. “It is. I have to know if Robotnik broke his oath.” 

There was a silent moment of thoughtfulness before one of the doors slid open and one of the nursemaids walked in. 

The nursemaid curtsied, bowing low in respect. “I apologize for the intrusion, Your Majesty.” 

Sonic went back to sit in his throne before speaking. ”It’s fine. Do you need something?” 

“Yes.” she said. “Your guests have awakened, Your Majesty. They await you in the hall.” 

“That’s good.” Sonic smiled in relief. “Any news on Amy? She would be the girl that Merlina and the headhealer are treating.” 

The Nursemaid shook her head. “Lady Merlina and the headhealer had called the Head Nurse in to assist when I left to escort your guests here.” 

“I have faith in their abilities. Thank you for telling me.” Sonic said as his knights lined up on his left. “Let my friends in. It’s been a while since I’ve seen them.” 

“Yes, Your Majesty.” With another curtsy, the Nursemaid turned to open the door wider. “The king will see you now.” 

The Knights of the Round Table couldn’t help but stiffen when the three friends of their king entered. It was an understandable reaction. After all, the newcomers did look exactly like Miles, Lancelot, and Gawain. 

Looking around, the trio of Mobians were in awe of the tapestries lining the walls. It was so much so that they had yet to notice just who it was that was sitting on Camelot's Throne. 

“This is incredible!” Tails said. 

“These tapestries show such a rich history.” Knuckles said. 

“Hn.” Shadow was trying to come off as indifferent, in spite of his lack of ability to stop looking at the images of the old kings.

Sonic smiled, chuckling lightly, Caliburn speaking for him. “You should see the size of the looms that made them.” 

Tails looked to the throne, startled at who was sitting on it. “Sonic?!” 

“Hey, bud. How’ve you been?” Sonic smiled at his friends, worried and relieved at the same time. 

Knuckles and Shadow hung back, hesitant at how powerful Sonic looked while sitting in the throne with a gold circlet on his head in place of a classic crown. Tails, however, had no problems with the intimidating aesthetic and rushed up to hug his big brother figure. 

“Sonic!” Tails cried as he hopped into the blue speedster’s waiting arms. “I missed you so much! We were so worried about you when you disappeared! What have you been doing?! It’s been six years!” 

Sonic held the two-tailed fox as he wept, remembering that Tails was still a kid, even if he was a genius kid. “Easy, bro. I’m ok. See? Relax. I’m sorry I didn’t come back. I had to help the people here first. After that, we couldn’t find a way to send me home.” 

It took awhile for Tails to calm down, at which point Knuckles knelt. Shadow, getting a slight suspicion about what was happening, knelt with him. 

“Not the throne you were expecting, eh, Knuckles?” Sonic said, still holding a now drained Tails. 

Knuckles, suppressing laugh, smirked wryly. “Not exactly.” 

“Sonic?” Tails, tired as he was from his emotional outburst, didn’t know what was going on exactly. 

Sonic glanced at Tails and Shadow. “That’s right. You two don’t know about the Old War Era.” Sonic thought for a moment before looking to Lancelot. “Lancelot, would you go get the scribe? I think it’s time all of Camelot knew about my past.” 

Lancelot bowed before leaving. “Yes, Your Majesty.” 

“What do you mean ‘the Old War Era’?” Shadow asked. 

Sonic, not answering Shadow, sighed laughingly as Tails settled in his lap, signaling the refusal to leave by wrapping his tails around their waists. Tails nuzzled into Sonic’s chest, making himself look more like a small bundle of light orange fur than a fox. 

When Lancelot returned with the castle scribe in tow, Sonic motioned for them to get comfortable, allowing them all time to sit near his throne before speaking. The scribe readied himself for his task before looking to his king and nodding. 

“The land I come from is called Mobius and it is filled with people descended from the creatures who walk the earth instead of the plants that keep it pure.” Sonic began. “It was a kingdom created by those who wanted nothing to do with war and violence. It was a peaceful place. 

“The first king of Mobius, however, was deeply worried for his people. The surrounding kingdoms were all greedy places obsessed with war. Being such a new kingdom, they had no army to defend themselves with. The first king, in his third year of kinghood, took to praying to the spirits for the power to defend his lands from any who would destroy it. He prayed every day, without fail. After a year passed, his prayers were finally answered. He would be granted the power he sought, at the price of his sanity. The power was fueled by anger and hatred, making the king lose himself to it. The only one able to pull the king out of it was his wife, his beloved queen. From then on, every member of the royal family would have this dark power, the Curse of Royalty, that could only be stopped by their most precious person. 

“Centuries later, a being fell from the stars, a man calling himself ‘Doctor Ivo Robotnik’. He claimed that he would turn Mobius into a world renowned center of greatness. The king, who was too trusting of people, did not hesitate to welcome the stranger. His wife, the queen Aleena, was not so easily blinded. She did not trust Robotnik, thinking that he was hiding something and sought to expose him. It would be years before she found anything. By the time she did, it would be too late. 

“Queen Aleena was pregnant with triplets when the Oracle of Delphius approached her with a warning. Her husband would be killed by Robotnik one year after the birth of her children, causing war to overtake the land. Her people would be doomed, her children killed, if she did not separate them and leave them behind. Grief stricken and unwilling to lose everything, she went to every magic user she could find, both dark and light, having protection upon protection cast on her children once they were born. 

“When the oracle’s prophecy finally came to pass, she fled. Her last born was a son, Prince Manic, left to a poor wrestler in hopes that he would be strong. Her second born was a daughter, Princess Sonia, left to a widowed Duchess in hopes that she would be intelligent. Her first born was me, left to a retired general and his wife in hopes that I would be a compassionate leader. 

“When I finally reunited with my siblings, we went in search of our mother, so we could set everything right. After years of fighting and searching, we finally found her,” Sonic’s grip on Tails tightened as his voice took on a hardened quality, “but it was only just too late. Robotnik captured her and, during the fight to free her, Manic and Sonia. He had them held in a chamber, one that would have them killed at his word.

“Robotnik was an evil creature, long overtaken by greed and madness. With a plan in place that would see the entire kingdom enslaved, he offered me a choice. I could save my family and doom the kingdom to an eternity as his slaves, or I could stop his plan and let my mother and siblings be killed. I looked at my family one more time, seeing them nod with a sort of resigned and sorrowful pride, and ran off to stop Robotnik’s final plan.” Sonic bowed his head, only just able to keep himself from breaking down. 

Sonic took a shaky breath before continuing. “When I finally stopped him, an explosion overtook everything, leaving nothing but ruins. I looked for them, hoping that they were still alive somehow. All I found were their lifeless bodies. 

“I was heartbroken. How could he force me to make such a decision? How much did Mobius have to lose before he was satisfied? In the minutes that I held their bodies close and wept, my sorrow at losing them turned to anger at Robotnik. My anger quickly turned to hate. I surrendered to the vengeful whispering of the Curse of Royalty and my vision turned black. 

“When I returned to myself, I was at the Altar Of The Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds, the most sacred and divine objects in the land. Robotnik laid in front of me, beaten and chained. I envolked the power of the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds, extracting an oath from him that he would never again seek to harm anyone unless he defeated me in battle first. I added a contingency that if he broke this oath, a piece of him would be taken as payment.” Sonic’s eyes lost focus as he trailed off, a bit lost the past. 

His audience, scribe included, was breathless. To think that their almost carefree friend and king had been through so much, it was indescribable. The Camelot natives, already in awe of him, wondered at how they could have earned such a king that was merciful even when lost in the throes of a cursed hatred. The Mobians, save Knuckles, were guilt-ridden that not one of them had noticed the burden that their dearest friend was carrying. Knuckles, seeing the pain in his friend’s expression, gave the scribe a minute to finish writing before shoo-ing him out, saying that the king needed privacy among friends to deal with a long standing sorrow. The scribe, an understanding young man, promised to spread the word to give the king time without interruption unless it was an emergency or news about the injured girl.  


	3. Chapter 3

It took a few minutes for them all to come out of their stupors. When they did, Sonic asked, “Alright. Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, what happened back on Mobius? Why and how are you here?” 

Tails whimpered, snuggling into Sonic more. Shadow and Knuckles growled. Sonic and his knights, in reaction to this, glanced at each other. This could not be good. 

“Knuckles.” Sonic demanded. “What happened?” 

“Robotnik started up his old Roboticizer plan a year after you disappeared.” Knuckles ground out. “Everyone who wasn’t hit in the first wave was forced to flee underground. Blaze and Silver found an old spell in the Palace archives when they went scavenging, and we agreed to use it to try and find you.” 

Shadow huffed. “The plan from there was to bring the Emeralds to safety wherever you were and send a signal back through to tell them if it was safe to pull the survivors through.” 

“‘Pull the survivors through’? Is there no way for you to reclaim your home?” Percival said, alarmed at the implications. 

“The  ‘Roboticizer Plan’ has a nasty side effect that Robotnik himself is somehow immune to.” Sonic growled out softly. “The same power the sun has that gives you a sunburn is emitted by 1,000-fold. At that strength, it’s a fatal illness that makes anyone but him suffer slowly, burning from the inside out.” 

Tails spoke softly, mournful of the loss of his home. “He amplified that side effect. No one can even get near the surface now. The portions of the caves that are closest to the top have to be monitored constantly.” 

It only took Sonic a moment of closed-eyed thought before his decision was made. “We’ll rest tonight. Tomorrow, we will speak with the council and discuss with them what can be done to help.” 

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Echoed the Knights and Knuckles. 

At that moment, the nursemaid from earlier entered the room and curtsied lowly, pausing at the bottom. “I apologize for intruding, but Merlina and the headhealer are finished with the Lady Amy’s treatment. They wish to speak with His Majesty.” At this Caliburn flew silently into his sheath to observe, Sonic pulling it on in the next moment.

Tails and Knuckles lurched their heads up to stair at the girl, their breath all but frozen in their lungs. Shadow fixed an unsettling stare at her. 

“My guests and I will follow you.” Sonic said, letting Tails shift to the floor before getting up. “Did they send news with you?” 

She shook her head. “Lady Merlina said that she wanted to tell you herself, though they did seem rather grave.” She guided the king and his guests through the halls to the Healing Chambers. 

 

When they got there, Merlina was the one to greet them. “King Sonic.” 

“Merlina. How is she?” Sonic said. 

Merlina shook her head. “We did all we could, but the damage has been done. I fear that she will not make the morrow.” 

“Amy!” Tails cried. 

“No.” Knuckles whispered. Shadow stayed quiet, but looked stricken all the same. 

“I am sorry.” Merlina said. “She has been asking for you, Your Majesty.” 

Nodding, Sonic walked up to the bed where Amy laid. “Hey Amy.” 

Amy’s eyes fluttered open and dull eyes turned to the blue speedster. A weak smile pulled at her lips. “Sonic. You’re ok.”

Sonic smiled sadly. “Yeah. I got kinda stuck helping the people here.” 

“Of course you did. You always end up chasing trouble.” Amy laughed, though it was faint. Her expression fell after a moment. “Hey, Sonic.” 

“Yeah, Amy?” Sonic said. “What’s up?” 

“Can you take me to see the stars?” Amy asked. 

Sonic shot a brief look to Merlina, answered with a nod, before saying, “Sure thing, Amy.” Sonic cradled the pinkette in his arms before walking to leave the castle, Tails, Shadow, and Knuckles following closely. “I know the perfect place. You’ll love it and I can tell you what I’ve been up to along the way.” 

 

The small group raced off when they left Castle Camelot. Sonic led the way, telling his friends about everything that happened while he had been here. Town scenery changed to dense forest as they ran, Caliburn silent. When a thick fog settled in, Sonic slowed to a light jog, confusing his companions. 

“Sonic?” Amy asked frailly. 

“Look.” He nodded down the path, causing Amy to turn her head away from her love’s bright eyes. Tails, Shadow, and Knuckles looked as well. 

 

The breath was stolen from their lungs as they gazed upon the fog covered lake. Twinkling pixies danced in the air, making the mist swirl in graceful patterns. They touched upon the water and whirled around, as if to make the air match the clear night sky above. In front of them, the path continued into the lake on an Opal path that led to an elegant pavilion. 

 

“There’s someone I want you to meet.” Sonic whispered, his voice only loud enough for Amy to hear. “She is the greatest you can be in the next life.” 

The air in the entry arch of the pavilion shimmered before revealing a woman that looked just like Amy. “Sonic the Hedgehog, Knight of the Wind, King of Camelot, Wielder of Caliburn,” the woman said in a soft voice, “I have been waiting for you and your companions of the other world.” 

Sonic knew what was going on. “Milady Nimue, Spirit of the Lake, Creator and Keeper of the Sacred Swords,” he greeted, announcing who she was, “I have returned as promised.” 

Nimue smiled, turning her attention to the boys that stood frozen behind Sonic. “Welcome to my lake, friends of the king.” 

Nodding in response, Sonic was forced to speak for them. “These are some of my dearest friends, Shadow the Steadfast,” Shadow hummed his approval, “Knuckles the Loyal,” Knuckles bowed, “and Tails the Gifted.” Tails, the child that he was, waved nervously. 

“A pleasure to finally meet such reliable companions.” Nimue said, before looking at the weak pink hedgehog in Sonic’s arms. 

Sonic, motioning briefly to the guys to join him, walked onto the pavilion. “This is Amy Rose the Passionate.” He laid Amy on the bench, sitting to let her head rest on his lap. 

“It is an honor to meet you, Amy Rose. Sonic has told me much of you and your ‘perfect heart’. I can see he was right in calling you such.” 

Amy, startled that Sonic would describe her in such a way, nodded. “Thank you, but I’m far from perfect.” 

Sonic chuckled as the others sat down. “She, as Lady of the Lake, has the power to see the hearts of others, Amy. If she says you are, then your as close to perfect that the living can get.” 

Blushing, Amy looked away from them and to the stars. “They’re so lovely in this world. The sky is so clear.” 

As Amy was distracted by the sky, Caliburn floated from his sheath on Sonic’s back to Nimue. “She doesn’t have much time left, milady. She was struck with a poisoned wound. Merlina and the headhealer could do nothing but ease her suffering.” 

Nimue nodded. “I see it.” 

Amy, hearing this, got misty eyes. “We had to use special suits go to the Palace Courtyard to cast the spell to get here. Some of Robotnik’s Mechs found us.” 

Sonic stroked the quills that made up Amy’s bangs. “Relax, Amy. You’re safe now. I’m here.” 

“One of them were about to smash Tails as he was helping Knuckles set up the spell. Shadow was busy holding the others off. Blaze was busy with the spell for the radiation because our suits broke. I-I had to do something!” Amy’s tears fell. “I leapt between them and took the hit before the spell activated. Silver used his powers to push them away before the spell sucked us up.” 

Tails whimpered, leaning into Shadow’s side as the black hedgehog pulled him into an uncharacteristic hug. 

“You did well Amy.” Sonic soothed. “I’m so proud of you.” 

Amy looked at Sonic’s vibrant green eyes, a desperate plea on her lips as she felt her strength leaving her bit by bit. “Promise me, Sonic. Promise me that he won’t get away with what he did. Promise me that Robotnik will pay for destroying Mobius. Please.” 

Sonic leaned over and kissed Amy, looking into her fading emerald eyes before speaking. “I swear, Amy Rose, that Ivo Robotnik will give his very soul in payment for his crimes.” 

Amy sighed with relief, looking at the stars through the pixie sprinkled mist one last time. “It really is gorgeous here.” 

A gloved hand with gold bangles fell limp to brush the floor, starting a round of sorrowful sobbing. A bonfire was quickly lit and the body tossed in to magically hover in the flames to burn as a soft woman’s voice chanted, a final blessing as another soul joined the afterlife. 

 

It took some time for the crying to stop, only because of the fact that most of them were asleep for exhaustion. The only ones that sat awake were Sonic, Nimue, and Caliburn. 

“Nimue, would there be any consequences for bringing the occupants of another world permanently into this one?” Sonic asked, holding the sleeping Tails and staring into the fire. Amy’s ashes rested in a rose shaped vase at his side. 

“I do not believe so. There has been no repercussions from your stay.” Nimue said. 

“King Sonic,” Caliburn exclaimed softly. “Surely you don’t mean to-” 

“I mean to do what I have to in order to save my people.” Sonic interrupted. 

Nimue, friendly as she was, was still a supernatural being and was obligated to question him. “But which set of peoples will you save?” 

Sonic pinned Nimue with a determined look, one filled with fire and leadership. “Both of them.” 

Sonic, after a while of planning with Nimue and Caliburn, slept there with his friends under the watchful eyes of his sacred sword and patron spirit. 


End file.
